


Луна

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прикладная астрономия, или Гарри Поттер может все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Луна

Шел третий час заседания у Кингсли.

— Таким образом, — резюмировала Гермиона, оглядывая осоловевших слушателей, — судя по записям космического агентства, луноход оставил зонд на темной стороне, координаты есть. Предположительно, там спрятан последний хоркрукс Волдеморта.

Все мигом проснулись и повернулись к Драко Малфою — того притащили на заседание Ордена Феникса как доказательство живучести Волдеморта, попросили подвернуть рукав, чтобы была видна метка. Драко безучастно сидел около Кингсли, словно уже смирился с возвращением Волдеморта.

— Вы точно уверены, что метка должна была сильней посветлеть? — спросил Кингсли, пристально изучая доказательство. — И что Волдеморт успел перед битвой за Хогвартс расщепить кусок души и отправить его на Луну?

Тон голоса не оставлял сомнений — Кингсли очень скептично отнесся к сенсации, хотя три часа стоически слушал все выводы и смотрел мутные видео с маггловских видеокамер, а перед этим терпел Артура, колдовавшего над маггловской аппаратурой. Гермиону это не смутило.

— Ничего сложного. Волдеморту всего лишь потребовалось аппарировать на режимный объект и произнести одно слово.

Кингсли понял, о чем она. О заклятии Подвластия. Скверно. Очень скверно.

— И вы не знаете, что за предмет он использовал?

— Нет, но мы его найдем.

— Каким образом? На Луну так просто не попасть.

Гермиона не успела ответить, хотя, вероятно, припасла несколько безумных идей, вроде туристической поездки, совместной с магглами, или использования луноходов. Гарри, который стоял у окна, внезапно спросил:

— А что, если Луна исчезнет?

Кингсли повернул голову. Круглый диск полной луны красовался на темном небосклоне так же четко, как темная метка на светлой коже Драко Малфоя.

— Как исчезнет? — удивился Кингсли.

— Не мели чушь, — отмахнулась Гермиона.

— Так, — Гарри поднял палец. — Эванеско!

— Гарри, — поморщилась Гермиона. — Ты не можешь применить Эванеско!

— Это же совершенно обычный уровень трансфигурации. Конечно, могу.

— Нет!

Гермиона, разумеется, была права, но она не успела процитировать правило, как Гарри достал палочку.

— Смотри! — сказал он, взмахнул ею, указывая на Луну, и произнес с чувством: — Эванеско!

Кингсли снисходительно улыбнулся. Гарри, несмотря на пережитый опыт, в сущности, оставался ребенком. Гермиона оказалась не так понимающа:

— Ты явно забыл об исключениях. Нельзя удалить созданное немагическим путем и на таком расстоя…

Кингсли нутром почуял опасность еще до того как Гермиона осеклась. А потом — потом они все уставились в окно. Потому что Луны больше не было.

Кингсли, Рон, Макгонагалл, Джордж и Артур вскочили с мест. Драко Малфой начал смеяться.

— Верни ее на место! — потребовала Гермиона. — Что за визуальные фокусы…

Гарри не успел ответить: пол задрожал.

— Землетрясение, — быстро среагировал Кингсли. — Быстро, все вместе, чары амортизации!

Три часа спустя

Выжившие начальники департаментов отчитывались и отчитывались по своим участкам. К счастью, волшебный мир не сильно пострадал. Защитные чары сработали. А вот о маггловском такого сказать было нельзя.

— Не работают телевидение, интернет, — отчитывался Дин Томас.

— Потеряна связь со всеми искусственными спутниками, — объяснила Гермиона.

Каждый говорил, что узнал сам, после долгих цепочек аппараций.

— Центр в Нью-Мехико измеряет расстояние до Луны каждый день; сегодня выдал бесконечность.

— Луны на самом деле нет.

— Астрономы говорят, что сутки будут сокращаться: Луна тормозила Землю. Шапки льдов тают, наша Земля вытягивается к форме шара, поэтому вращение ускорится.

Кингсли остро захотелось воскресить Дамблдора. Или, на крайний случай, вернуть Волдеморта. Они гении — пусть думают, как выходить из такой чрезвычайной ситуации.

— Еще неизвестно, что будет с осью Земли. Ученые разошлись во мнениях. Вернее, подрались. Одни считают, что наступил апокалипсис, и ось будет меняться постоянно. Другие говорят о балансе остальных планет, вроде Юпитера.

— Зато магия работает.

— И оборотни массово превратились обратно в людей.

А ведь верно. Если нет Луны, нет и ее влияния.

— Хоть что-то позитивное.

— А у меня метка пропала.

Все повернулись к Драко.

— Что?

Он показал чистую руку. Неужели?

— Проверьте на все виды чар, — распорядился Кингсли.

— Проверьте его шрам, — огрызнулся Драко, показывая на Гарри.

— Исчез! — Гермиона с палочкой наперевес пробовала разные заклятья, хотя Гарри и пытался вырваться из-под ее опеки.

— Значит, без Луны плохо? Вернуть? — жалобно спросил он.

— И как ты ее вернешь? — хмыкнула Гермиона.

— Фините Инкантатем.

Драко снова засмеялся, да так, что упал со стула.

— Снова землетрясение, цунами и прочие бедствия, — пробормотала Гермиона.

— Метка и оборотни, — поддакнул Рон.

— Не говоря уже о том, что Фините не поможет, — вздохнул Артур.

— Как не поможет? — Гарри достал палочку.

— Не надо!!! — закричали все разом. А Рон успел наложить заклятье заморозки.

Кингсли вздохнул.

— Ничего. Научимся жить без Луны. Изобретем чары компенсации вращения. Лучше пусть гении думают над этой задачей, чем над бессмертием.

Во всяком случае, как действовать в режиме военного времени, он знал лучше, чем как управлять волшебным миром во всеобщей эйфории. Да и Гарри будет занят делом, а то кто знает, какой еще базовый закон магии он сумеет опровергнуть.

Одной сенсации достаточно.


End file.
